eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5886 (18 March 2019)
Synopsis Ruby tells Stacey everything that happened with Jay and what he said to her. She appears to be very supportive and advises that they shouldn't give up on each other. Bex has had no sleep, again. Sonia is looking at term BBC transmission dates for Oxford and discovers Bex got an A on her practice test. Bex doesn't seem as pleased as Sonia. Bailey has been picked for the school football team. Ruby follows Jay to the Archers in hope for reconciliation. However, she overhears a conversation between him and Phil. Phil tells Jay to stay clear from Ruby and that she's 'messed up'. Stacey asks Martin if he'll talk to Jay about Ruby and he agrees. Sharon discovers a crack on the dancefloor at the club and tells Mel they'll have to go halves on repairing it because the company hasn't got enough, Mel isn't happy. Shirley and Tina are on the edge of their seats when Linda returns from Australia without Mick and they act shady in order to cover up Jean's presence. Denise gets Mitch to do a repair job for her when the whole of the built-in cupboards of her kitchen has fallen apart. Linda overhears Shirley working out a plan on what to tell Linda about Jean staying. Ruby's ISVA visits her and gives her the heads up of her court case. Martin's attempts to reconcile Jay and Ruby is a total fail; Jay doesn't seem interested. Shirley tells Linda why Jean wants to stay at The Vic, and Linda reluctantly comes round to let her. Bex tells Louise that she got a C in her exam rather than an A and started stressing over her exams, Louise seems more interested in Keanu. Bex gets very upset from this and Stuart comforts her. Kush witnesses this and gets the whole thing out of proportion and tells Martin that something could be going on between them; Martin goes round to Dot's all guns and blazing and ready to beat ten shades of Stuart, however, Kush's 'assumptions' soon come into the light of being a lie. Ruby confronts Phil on what he said about her. She tries to persuade him to get rid of Ross and Matt in a fatal way and pays him. Phil doesn't want to do it, but Ruby rakes up the past and tells him that he owes her and leaves Phil with the money. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker (Uncredited) Guest cast *Laura - Elinor Lawless Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *18 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *E20 - Club *McKlunky's *Mitchell's Autos Notes *An uncredited Ollie Carter and Hope Fowler both appeared in this episode played by minor actors whose names are unknown. *Ray De-Haan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ruby tells Stacey that Jay rejected her, so her friend explains about Jay's past and urges her not to give up hope. Bex is upset after failing a practice exam but when Louise shows a lack of interest she receives some wise words from an unexpected quarter. Mel and Sharon butt heads over a repair at the restaurant, Mitch needs cash to buy new football boots for Bailey and Linda arrives home from Australia without Mick. Category:2019 Episodes